Love can never be separated
by ranjan597
Summary: Kai Hil story... nothing else. Oneshot.


**AN_ hey I am sure my 13th chapter of studies can be hectic will make a century...**

 **I felt bored typing the other two stories so I thought to write one shot. Please read and review. Let me know what you feel.**

 **Kai-hil. Tragedy ending.**

* * *

 **kai's pov.( During the beybattle with Brooklyn)**

I was tired enough. I just wanted to close my eyes and die peacefully, but, there was another thing. Hilary was cheering me up. No! I can't give up. That too the battle for worth. I just tried my best to do the best. I needed to defeat Brooklyn at any cost. My friends were always there for me. Though I never actually showed that I felt something.

But this moment was totally different.

Dranzer? I know, are you feeling the same?

 _yes master... I feel the same..._

Then go for it!

"Come on dranzer...!" I yelled.

 _More bruises, more pain,_

 _Was it of any worth?_

 _What will I gain?_

 _Only hurt, sorrows and pain..._

 _Take me away god, I don't want to live lord,_

 _I wanna sleep and never wake up..._

 _I wanna sleep a endless sleep,_

 _For the eternity..._

 _Far away from this Beauty..._

I yelled in pain when Brooklyn's bitbeast hurt me through my bitbeast. Hard scratches on my chest, arms, legs, and eye. It was awfully painful. I felt like giving up, but again all would just think, I slyly smiled, I was good for nothing.

I gave out all my strength and focused on my last and final attack. All screamed happily. But I went blank. My face expressionless. I went out of the stadium using all my strength. I was about to fall when Tyson caught me. I even saw Brooklyn's shocked face. I wanted to just see that, nothing else.

My life has come to an end. There's no reason to live now. I should go away for good.

Tyson looked so worried but I ordered him to leave me. They all looked happy. But, Hilary, she looked really hurt, she kept staring at my bloodied body, her eyes full of tears.

I locked eyes and saw fear, pain, and guilt in her eyes. I left the area. It was dark. I went through the dark hallways. Then, I had no more strength left. I fell down immediately. My blade broke into pieces, the pieces which nobody could join.

I thought of all my close ones. Tyson, max, ray, tala, Bryan, Spencer, Ian and most importantly Hilary.

What she did for me was unrealiseable. I can't forget her.

As I was just about to fall in a deep sleep someone came, hugged me light and cried over me.

"Kai... Don't leave me... Alone..." It was Hilary.

"Kai .. I can't live without you kai... " She spoke again and again.

"You need a doctor." She advised crying, watching my bloodied body.

"No... Hil... I ... I ... can't live...an... anymore... I have..lead..m... my..life... now nomore.." I spoke hurtful.

"No kai...! ...! (Sobs) you can't go...!" She screamed crying yet.

"Why ..is that ..so..?" I asked.

"You have so many duties to do. Tyson, yeah... You have to make him a better person, he should learn to be more mature.,"she said.

"That's not that valid.." I said.

"Then Kai for me kai... Whom will I think as an adult in the team. Who will save me from dangers? Whom will I say... I... feel better around. You?" She asked. My eyes widened a bit first.

"Hil... I will be always there. Now I can't go to a hospital. I ...have.. no.. strength left... Hil..." I said losing my hope to live.

"No Kai... You can't live.. I can't live without you... I love you kai hiwatari. And I mean it. " She shouted burrying her face.

Oh... No.. Hil.. you are late.. I thought..

She caught me tight. "Puh lease... Kai.."

I just gave her a sad smile. I laid there, I suddenly opened my eyes and kissed her lips, "I love you too Hilary... I lo.." I stopped feeling a sudden ache in my heart.

"Kai...! No ...kai..." She laid ony dead body.

My soul could still recognise all the things happening around. She immediately went to the nearby chemist and took a Razer Blade.

She came back and said, "kai if you leave me and enjoy in hell or heaven, I can't live your absence. "

She took the blade and cut both her wrists and lied upon my dead body.

"I know we will be together.." she murmured and led her last breath.

Atlast we met. I met my true love.

I don't know what other bladers would think watching our bodies together, Tyson and all,... We loved each other.

I also understood that last day of my life that true love could be never separated...

* * *

 **AN_ I know you are all going to kill me ... Well go for it.**

 **Actually I wanted to try a tragedy ending...**

 **You all reviewers never allowed me to provide a death end.**

 **Please read and review.**

 **Yours lovingly Subha.**


End file.
